Hisho
by Iwakura888
Summary: Idea algo OOC sobre lo que pudo suceder después del final de la serie. Supongo que esto es en parte un pequeño spoiler.


-¿Están listos los documentos que le encargué hace un momento?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, Sr. Takakura! Aquí los tiene.

-Mhm... bien, bien, excelente...

La joven temblaba un poco mientras su jefe revisaba un montón de hojas que acababa de imprimir. Aunque llevaba trabajando ahí desde hacía ya un tiempo, no dejaba de ponerse algo nerviosa a la hora de entregar sus encargos.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente el hombre, con una amable sonrisa-, todo está en orden, como siempre.

Robin suspiró. Había sido un alivio que no hubiera encontrado nada que pudiera hacerla volver a escribir todo de nuevo. Nunca había pasado tal cosa, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-Muy bien, Srita. Sena. Ahora quisiera que por favor capturara los datos contenidos en este disco.

-Sí, señor.- asintió ella suavemente, recibiendo el disco de 3 ½ que le había dado el hombre.

Robin vio cómo su jefe, un hombre entrado en años, de cabello cano y de carácter muy agradable, se alejaba a su oficina. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él, la joven se apresuró a insertar el disco en la unidad del CPU, abriendo el procesador de textos.

Ya era de noche. Todos los oficinistas y sus respectivos jefes ya se habían ido, menos el Sr. Takakura y ella. Le había dejado mucho trabajo a Robin durante todo el día, y parecía que faltaba más. La chica nunca había tenido tanto qué hacer como ese día, ni se había quedado tan tarde en la oficina. Pero esperaba que le pagaran horas extras. El edificio en el que trabajaba tenía solamente tres pisos y había poca gente en él, pero no podía quejarse. El trabajo era bueno, como lo era también la paga; ponía el pan en la mesa. Ya iba a cumplir un año trabajando ahí, y en ese tiempo, se había ganado la confianza y aprecio de su jefe y de otras personas más. Tenía un pequeño lugar para vivir cerca de ahí: un departamentito de una recámara y un baño, cosa que le agradaba, porque le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en el despacho de Nagira.

_Nagira..._ A veces pensaba en él todo un día, como también se pasaba horas pensando en la STN-J y en lo que pudo haber sido de todos sus colegas. Más de una vez estuvo tentada a llamar a Michael, arrepintiéndose siempre antes de que alguien pudiera contestar su llamada. ¿La recordarían como ella a ellos? ¿Pensarían en lo que le habría pasado? La pobre chica se pasaba noches de insomnio pensando en cuál sería la situación allí desde que Amon y ella se habían ido.

Ah, claro. Lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos más que nada en el mundo era él: _Amon_. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, ni de si estaría bien o qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Después de la caída de la Fábrica, ambos decidieron tomar caminos separados y permanecer en el anonimato. Y Robin se había lamentado ya mil veces por no haberle preguntado a dónde iría, ni decirle tampoco a dónde pensaba ir ella. Últimamente había pensado en ir a ver a Michael, pero no quería causarle ninguna preocupación al hacerle saber que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Amon. De cualquier modo, él habría tenido sus razones para no decirle tampoco a dónde iba.

Aunque Robin hubiera querido regresar a Italia, sabía que Solomon estaría esperando que rindiera cuentas. Y no deseaba ser más una cazadora ni mucho menos. Ahora ya tenía lo que necesitaba: paz, nada de culpas ni obligaciones desagradables, y un sueldo decente, sin mencionar una cama dónde dormir.

Era irónico, sin embargo, que hubiera pasado de cazadora a _cazada_, y de bruja a secretaria. A veces pensaba en eso y soltaba débiles carcajadas. Pensaba en qué diría Amon si la llegara a ver trabajando en eso.

Amon... Él casi siempre estaba ahí presente, en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía verdaderamente hacia él el mismo día que huyeron de la Fábrica?¿Por qué se despidió de él sin decirle nada de lo que había querido expresarle desde que lo había conocido? Cada día que se levantaba, se sentía más culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad. Tal vez hubiera sido posible que ellos dos... hubieran vivido... _juntos._

Robin suspiró. Presionó una tecla equivocada mientras escribía y borró algunas cosas de las que ya había escrito. Pensar en todo aquello sólo le traía distracciones y le quitaba el tiempo. Así que trató, en vano, de olvidar su amor platónico por Amon y comenzó a rescribir los tres párrafos que, sabía Dios en qué artes, había borrado.

Minutos después, el Sr. Takakura salió apresuradamente de su oficina, cargado de un montón de papeles y de su portafolios, cerró la puerta nerviosamente y corrió al final del pasillo. Parecía agitado y loco de pánico.

-¡Señor...!- le gritó Robin, poniéndose de pie en su lugar- ¡Sus documentos..!

-¡No te preocupes por ellos!- gritó el hombre- ¡Ya no importa nada!

-¿Cómo? ¡Oiga, pero ¿qué se supone que haga..!

-¡No lo sé, niña! ¡Vete si quieres!

Robin se quedó petrificada. ¿A caso la estaba despidiendo? No podía permitirlo. Corrió detrás de él hasta la puerta del elevador.

El Sr. Takakura trató, en vano, de usar el elevador.

-_Kuso..._- maldijo- Tendré que usar las escaleras...

-¡Espere, por favor!- lo detuvo Robin por el brazo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayu..?

-¡Déjame ir!- le gritó él, zafándose violentamente de ella- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Lárgate!

Cuando Robin abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo si podía ayudarle en algo, escuchó un cristal rompiéndose dentro de la oficina de su jefe.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó el hombre, aterrado.

Robin se quedó fría. Alguien estaba tratando de entrar a las oficinas. Y sólo estaban el Sr. Takakura y ella. No dudó en usar su poder de ser necesario; después de todo, era su jefe y no podía dejarlo ahí, solo.

En ese preciso instante, todas las luces del edificio se apagaron. El Sr. Takakura soltó un quejido. Corrió, en la penumbra, hacia las escaleras, pero tropezó con algo que Robin no pudo distinguir. Miró, sin poder moverse, hacia la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Tres descargas de bala destruyeron la cerradura de la puerta, permitiéndole al intruso salir al corredor.

Robin no pudo distinguir el rostro de esa persona. Pero, al ver que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban ella y el pobre Sr. Takakura, quien seguía tendido en el piso, decidió hacer uso de su poder.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la sombra fue más rápida y la lanzó fuertemente al suelo. Robin cayó pesadamente, observando cómo la sombra se dirigía hacia su jefe.

-¡No, por favor!- suplicó el hombre- ¡POR FAVOR!

-_Todos los brujos deben ser cazados..._- dijo la sombra.

Robin sintió un fuerte mareo. Esa era la voz... la voz de Amon. Pero no podía ser... Ella había pensado que ya no era más un cazador, que había dejado todo atrás, igual que ella. Y lo vio ahí, a punto de dispararle a su jefe, quien suplicaba patéticamente por su vida.

-¡A... Amon!- gritó, algo titubeante.

La sombra se quedó muy quieta. Bajó el arma lentamente y volvió la mirada hacia la joven.

-Robin...

Robin sonrió en la oscuridad. Era él. Y la había reconocido, después de tanto tiempo.

Amon le dio la espalda al objetivo y dio un par de pasos hacia Robin. En ese momento, Robin vio cómo Amon era lanzado violentamente hacia la pared. Miró, horrorizada, al cazador, tendido en el piso.

-¡Amon!

El Sr. Takakura se había puesto de pie. Robin pudo distinguir, vagamente, una malévola sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre. Ese amable señor que la había tratado tan bien, que le había dado trabajo y que había sido siempre tan normal, había resultado ser un perverso brujo.

-No son tan fuertes, después de todo...- rió- Y yo que había temido siempre que algún día me encontrara con uno de ustedes...

Amon trató de incorporarse, pero el brujo lo levantó por los aires y lo lanzó al escritorio de Robin. La joven miró al Sr. Takakura: ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba para hacer todo aquello. En verdad era fuerte.

-¡Espere, por favor!- le gritó Robin, poniéndose de pie lentamente- ¡Deténgase!

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Es un cazador! ¡Ellos se encargan de acabar con personas como tú y yo!

-¿Cómo?

Robin se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo había podido saber él de su craft?

-¿Crees que no supe lo que eras desde la primera vez que te vi? Soy viejo, y, ciertamente, no puedes engañarme. Y puedo ver que estás de su lado ahora. Entonces, no me dejas opción.

Robin cayó nuevamente, impulsada por la fuerza del brujo. Alzó la mirada para ver cómo su propio jefe se acercaba a ella con todas las intenciones de eliminarla.

-Es una lástima- rió-. Siempre me agradaste...

En cuestión de segundos, Robin trató de usar su poder contra él, pero no pudo. No podía herir a alguien que había pensado que siempre había estado de su lado. Y cuando pensó que todo había terminado, escuchó un par de disparos. Vio rápidamente hacia donde estaba Amon y, acto seguido, sintió cómo el brujo caía pesadamente a su lado.

Robin se levantó trabajosamente y miró, impresionada, a su jefe, totalmente muerto. Entonces, se tambaleó hasta donde estaba Amon, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

-Amon... ¿estás... estás bien?- dijo débilmente, sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí, frente a ella.

-Robin, ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

-Yo... yo trabajo... trabajaba aquí- tartamudeó Robin-. Además... ¡Yo soy quien debe preguntarte qué haces aquí! ¿Aún eres cazador?

Amon la soltó.

-Nadie me ha enviado aquí. Desde que dejé la STN-J, me he dedicado a buscar brujos por mi propia cuenta.

-Oh, Amon...- suspiró Robin dolorosamente- ¿Aún odias tanto a los brujos?

Amon se sobresaltó. Volvió a tomarla fuertemente por los hombros, sacudiéndola esta vez.

-¡No pienso en ti de esa manera, si es a lo que te refieres!- le gritó- ¡Nunca he pensado así de ti! Tú eres diferente, ¿entiendes? Y si comencé a hacer esto, fue porque no pude romper con la rutina de siempre. Necesitaba regresar a lo de antes. Pero todo era para tratar de olvidar...

El cazador no terminó la frase. Robin se quedó mirándolo en la penumbra, todavía sin poder creer que estaba ahí.

-¿Para olvidar _qué_?- preguntó.

Amon suspiró. Nuevamente, la soltó, pero esta vez se dirigió a la oficina de Takakura. Robin lo siguió rápidamente, olvidándose por completo de su antiguo jefe, quien yacía completamente muerto en el piso.

-¡¿A dónde vas!- le gritó, al entrar en la oficina y ver que se disponía a salir por la ventana por la que había entrado antes.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí- dijo fríamente-. Ahora ese hombre está muerto, puesto que, obviamente, no fueron balas de Orubo las que usé. Tendrás que irte, ya no podrás regresar aquí nunca más. Lo siento.

-¡Amon..!

-Si comencé a cazar de nuevo fue sólo para tratar de olvidarte, Robin. Y, al mismo tiempo, para tratar de encontrarte.

Robin volvió a sentir el mareo de antes.

-Pero ahora que ya lo hice- continuó él-, no puedo...

Amon salió por la ventana. Robin soltó un quejido y corrió a la ventana. Asomó la cabeza para ver cómo el cazador bajaba hábilmente por la escalera de incendios.

No. No de nuevo. Se estaba yendo otra vez, y ella no le había dicho nada _otra vez_. No podía permitirlo esta ocasión.

-¡Amon, espera!- gritó desesperadamente- ¡Llévame contigo!

-¿Qué..?- Amon alzó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad a la joven.

-¡Quiero ir contigo!- gritó nuevamente, saliendo torpemente por la ventana- ¡No me dejes aquí!

-¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte conmigo, Robin Sena!- le gritó Amon, algo nervioso al ver que Robin bajaba de manera torpe y tambaleándose un poco- ¡Haz tu vida en otra parte! ¿oíste?

-¡Pero yo...! ¡Yo quiero hacer mi vida contigo!- exclamó ella, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Amon se quedó frío.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que quiero vivir a tu lado, Amon! ¡Porque...!

Pero al bajar tan rápido, Robin tropezó; también debido a que llevaba tacones. Amon se sobresaltó al verla rodar un par de escalones y fue rápidamente hacia donde ella había caído.

-¡Robin!- le gritó, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse ¿Estás bien?

Robin cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba un brazo torpemente.

-Sí... no ha sido nada.

-¿Ves lo que ocurre por querer estar conmigo?- le dijo él seriamente- Tú debes estar en otra parte que sea mejor para ti, donde puedas ser feliz.

-Pero yo sería muy feliz contigo- insistió ella, sujetándose fuertemente de él-. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No tengo nada más que a ti. No creo que te imagines todo lo que pasado sin ti. Todos los días me levantaba pensando en dónde podrías estar o si estarías bien. Y ahora que has venido justamente aquí, no pienso dejarte ir.

Amon suspiró. Él también había pensado en ella desde la última vez que se habían visto y lamentaba también todos los días no haberle dicho a dónde iba. Y también la amaba entrañablemente, pero sabía que lo que ella pedía era imposible.

-Escucha- comenzó a decirle-, tú no debes estar conmigo; debes buscar en otra parte...

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Quiero ir contigo!

Amon frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Por qué insistes tanto!

-¡Pues... porque..!

Robin comenzó a temblar. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no conseguía el valor para decírselo. Pero Amon entendió todo al ver esa mirada.

-Está bien- le dijo, con un suspiro-. Tus razones tendrás.

Robin sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿puedo acompañarte?

-A donde quieras.

-¡Oh, gracias, Amon!- dijo ella, abrazándolo efusivamente.

Amon le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y, momentos después, la ayudó a bajar cuidadosamente.

Antes de que pudiera saber cómo había sucedido, Robin estaba en el asiento del copiloto del nuevo auto de Amon, huyendo hacia un futuro desconocido y dejando todo atrás. No podía borrar una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que su ex jefe estaba muerto y que nunca volvería a su pequeño departamento. Ya nada importaba, porque finalmente estaba con el ser que más amaba en todo el mundo.

NA: OK, OK, OK... Esto ha sido de lo más incongruente, ilógico y OOC que he escrito. Es sólo que me gustaría saber qué pasó con ese par después de lo de la Fábrica y eso. Francamente, no creo que a alguien de por aquí le guste la historia, pero bueno, todos mis trabajos son así. Espero mejorar algún día de éstos... uu (Por cierto, esto no tiene nada qué ver con "Hoshi", como se habrán dado cuenta. Sucede que _hoshi_ significa _estrellas_, y _hisho_ es _secretaria_)

Quisiera agradecer nuevamente a Sarah Kerrigan-sama, y a todos los que se tomen unos minutos para leer estas historias, aunque no sean muy buenas. Por favor, dejen algún review; necesito saber si debo seguir o si, al contrario, debo parar de una buena vez.

Como sea, mil gracias por haber leído. nn ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
